Shiho Amagi
Shiho is a worker who works at the restaurant Haruto worked at during his spring break. Appearance Shiho is a tall woman with a slender build. She has long brown hair which extends past her shoulders. Personality She is very demanding while she works, often scolding people who aren't doing their job right. Shiho is also prone to blushing at compliments, as seen when Haruto praised Shiho about how great her Katsudon was compared to his, Shiho immediately ran out the door due to her blushing. Plot Shiho first appears when Haruto arrives at the restaurant for his spring break job. In the parking lot, Shiho asks him who he is when he appears, promoting himself to introduce himself as a new worker as she gives him her name before leaving.Kimi no Iru Machi Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 1-2 Returning to the kitchen later, Shiho takes Haruto to prepare for an upcoming rush. Questioned many times by Haruto, Shiho eventually tells him to stop asking. While working, Shiho constantly pushes Haruto, berating him for being slow at washing dishes. As he gets new dishes, Shiho takes his old ones and upon being told he cleaned them, berates him for doing a mediocre job.Kimi no Iru Machi Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 4-9 Later, Shiho berates Haruto for cutting shrimp but leaving the tail on, asking if such is how she asked him to do it. As he says he didn't, Shiho tells him to do as he is told but allows him to do as he was since he already started and leaves after telling him to wash the new dishes.Kimi no Iru Machi Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 12-13 Later, Shiho meets Haruto in the parking lot once again and asks why he took the shrimp tails off even though she didn't ask him to. Hearing his answer, Shiho tells him he's not so bad and has the potential to be a chef tossing him a can of soda, Shiho leaves while telling him he needs to learn how to turn people down and that she has more to teach him.Kimi no Iru Machi Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 15-17 The next morning, Shiho appears in the apartment of the working trio, asking them why they're taking so long to eat since they need to get to work. While there, she notices Takashi who, after staring at her, tells her that she should work in the reception rather than the kitchen so as to increase the number of customers. However, she brushes his words off as nonsense. Later in the kitchen, Shiho tells Haruto what work is his.Kimi no Iru Machi Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 4-5 Later approaching Haruto, Shiho asks him why he put a slice of ham and an egg in a soup after it simmered. Haruto apologizes, stating that the customer wanted it fast but Shiho criticizes him for putting speed over taste. When Haruto claims the taste won't be very different, Shiho makes her own version of the food and tell him to compare. When he tells her there is no difference, Shiho tells him she overestimated him and walks off, telling him he just needs to wash dishes for the rest of his days.Kimi no Iru Machi Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 8-12 While working, Shiho is approached by Haruto and though she ignores him, his calls get louder, forcing her to pay attention. When he apologizes, Shiho tells him there is no need as he couldn't tell the difference and couldn't be blamed. However, he admits hers was better, causing her to blush. As he continues praising her, Shiho hurriedly runs out of the kitchen, telling him to finish the cleaning and knocking over the bowls as she hurriedly leaves. Changing clothes, Shiho at night comments on Haruto being weird.Kimi no Iru Machi Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 14-18 References Category:Characters Category:Female Character